Herr Kleiser
Herr Kleiser is an antagonist that appears in the Ultimate Marvel universe who has first appeared in Ultimates #10. He is an alien that disguises himself as a Nazi. History Kleiser was a high ranking member of the alien hierarchy known as the Chitauri, and was part of a group who infiltrated Earth during World War II. Taking the form of a Nazi officer (by absorbing and devouring him), he and his fellow aliens contacted the Nazi party and attempted to help them win the war by offering advanced technology. The Chitauri wished to utilize the Nazis to conquer Earth and impose "order", erasing all individuality, which they saw as an aberration. Near the end of the war, Herr Kleiser faced Captain America, and was defeated not by brute force but by clever strategy and misdirection; Kleiser never forgot this humiliating defeat. For decades, Kleiser and the other Chitauri slowly built a new power base and secretly influenced human affairs to prepare for another takeover attempt. 60 years later, Herr Kleiser infiltrated the S.H.I.E.L.D. Psi-Division, and planted false information designed to lure the Ultimates to an island in Micronesia where they were supposed to be destroyed by a nuclear device. However, Iron Man's force field and Thor's dimension-warping hammer allowed the Ultimates to escape unharmed, although thousands of S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel were killed. Kleiser and the remainder of his troops also infiltrated the Triskelion, the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ultimates. He captured The Wasp and brought her to Area 51 in the desert near Phoenix, Arizona. A short time later the remnants of the Chitauri fleet came to Earth and informed Kleiser they were soon to destroy the planet; at this point it was revealed the Ultimates had survived and a large battle began. During this fight Herr Kleiser and Captain America finally engaged in personal combat, during which Kleiser demonstrated superhuman strength, great durability and near-instant healing, as well as being able to perceive General Fury while the latter was in "light-negative" (invisible) mode. Captain America was nearly overcome by Kleiser and briefly ended this battle by cutting the alien in half. However this did not finish him and Captain America had to have Bruce Banner intentionally traumatized so as to bring out the Hulk. Captain America then told the Hulk that Kleiser had been "all over Betty" and the Hulk promptly pounded Kleiser into the ground, tore him apart and ate him. The invading fleet was defeated, and Iron Man and Thor disposed of the alien's Doomsday bomb. Banner's excretions were later collected by S.H.I.E.L.D. to analyze and destroy, as Herr Kleiser was a shapeshifter and might have been able to survive even the digestive process. Powers and abilities Herr Kleiser is a skilled fighter, able to sustain a long and brutal combat against Captain America, and then holding a resistance to various direct blows from the Incredible Hulk. He is revealed to have accelerated healing powers, strong enough to cure a direct shot to the head, being cut in half and escape unharmed from a jet’s explosion. His "healing factor" has helped him survive, without any form of aging or illness, to the 21st Century. In other media 'Film' *Herr Kleiser appears as a minor antagonist in Ultimate Avengers and as the main antagonist in Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther voiced by Jim Ward (who would later voice another Captain America Nazi villain, Baron Strucker). In the first film, he is present at a top secret Nazi base where the Nazi/Chitauri are perfecting a rocket, until seemingly killed by Cap about the rocket. In the second film, Kleiser under orders of the Chitauri hierarchy, invades Wakanda to reclaim their Vibranium shipment shot down in the '40s. Kleiser was then buried in a field of the mineral by Captain America and the Black Panther, the latter whose father, King T'Chalka, was murdered by Kleiser. In the final conflict, Panther, and Cap sealed Kleiser in Wakanda's vibranium deposits. *A character named the Other (played by Alexis Denisof) shares similar traits to Herr Kleiser in the live-action Avengers film. In this version, the Other is the leader of the Chitauri. He directs Loki to attack Earth. In a post-credits scene, the Other tells Thanos about the attack. Gallery Herr Kleiser (Ultimate Avengers).jpg|Kleiser disguised as a Nazi member. 1181704-kleiser stabs t chaka ua2 1 .jpg|Kleiser assasinating T'Chaka, the former king of Wakanda. Herr Kleiser UA2.jpg|Herr Kleiser's Evil Grin Kleiser Fires Claws UA2.jpg|Kleiser firing out claws from his shape-shifted right arm. 1181705-kleiser_shoots_cap_ua2_1_.jpg|Kleiser shooting Captain America. 70652fad60a33ea2c4a8e0d628a.png|Götz Otto in the form of Herr Claisen Category:Nazis Category:Aliens Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Murderer Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Archenemy Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Humanoid Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Captain America Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Thief Category:Male Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Assassin Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bombers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Imposters Category:Monsters Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Outcast Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Black Panther Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Immortals